DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) This application is for a new post-doctoral training grant in integrative cardiovascular biology at the Me College of Georgia. The long-term objective of this program is to train post-doctoral Ph.D. and M.D. fellows for independent basic research careers in integrative cardiovascular biology, utilizing techniques spanning the molecular, genetic, cellular tissue/organ and whole animal/man range. This is an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary program incorporating the expertise of 20 faculty in the Departments of Neurology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Physiology, the Georgia Prevention Institute, the Institute of Molecular Medicine and Genetics and the Vascular Biology Center at the Medica College of Georgia. The faculty preceptors of the program represent an outstanding group of integrative cardiac and vascular: biologists whose research interests cover five related cardiovascular areas: 1) vascular cell signaling, 2) control of vascular tone, 3) cardiac development, 4) endothelial dysfunction, and 5) prevention of cardiovascular disease. This training grant will be administered through-the Vascular Biology Center of the School of Medicine. The program is directed by Dr. John D. Catravas, Program Director and Dr. Frank Treiber, Program Co-Director, both establish & investigators. Dr. Catravas is the Director of the Vascular Biology Center and Dr. Treiber is the Director of the Georgia Prevention Institute. An Internal Advisory Committee of senior academicians and leaders at the Medical College of Georgia will supervise the program. Trainees will be Ph.D., M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. post-doctoral scientists. Three post-doctoral slots in the first year and six slots in years 2-5 are requested to support fellows pursuing full-time research in integrative cardiovascular biology. Each trainee will commit to 2-3 years of research training. Ph.D. post-doctoral trainees will have long term career interests in basic integrative cardiovascular biology. M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. trainees will have completed a combined 5 years of residency/sub- specialty training. All trainees will be required to participate in didactic training activities, which consist of a basic science lecture series in Vascular Biology, a course in Scientific Communications and Research Ethics, the Vascular Biology Center seminar series, a journal club, an annual research symposium and the Post-Doctoral Fellows Association. In addition, M.D. trainees will be required to take the graduate course in Research Statistics. The training program is strongly committed to increasing the number of under represented minorities and women who receive training in cardiovascular research. Facilities for research training include the individual laboratories of the 20 preceptors in, and the core laboratories of, the Vascular Biology Center, the Georgia Prevention Institute, the Heart Development Group of the Institute of Molecular Medicine and Genetics, the Departments of Neurology, Physiology and Pharmacology, as well the outstanding institutional Core Facilities in Molecular Biology, Histology, Transgenic Analysis, Transgenic and Embryonic Stem Cell, Flow Cytometry and Cell Imaging, encompassing in excess of 100,000 sq.ft. of research space in two contiguous and one adjacent buildings. Upon completion of the training program, trainees will be guided to apply for independent research funding and to pursue careers as independent investigators in cardiovascular sciences at academic medical schools.